User talk:Marshall Chihang321
Hi Chihang Hi Chihang, First of all, i contacted you in this wiki as it is a secret wiki an no one visits it. So, the reason i contacted you is that Sdgsgfs also think it's time to unblock you... I think i said too much why i think that this block is realy stupid, but anyway, we wanted to unblock you. If you agree (or disagree), please contact me. If you agree, and someone (especially admin) asks why you were unblocked, if you suspect, you can say youre over 13, so the admins will not be able to claim you need to be blocked, once again. I just get this feeling that it's not really polite to contact you all the time as you were blocked/ unblocekd so many times. But thanks for your attention. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) RE Hi, I contacted Sdgsgfs in his wiki. You will soon be unblocked. About GN, he really does not deserve his rights and it is very likely he will be blocekd. He has caused major damage to the wiki even if he hurt users on his way. P.S. i will have to delete the messages in this wiki from the last day soon and then restore all the talk pages revisions but the welcoming messages, to prevent admins suspec. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:18, July 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:Please read on. I don't want to bug you anymore. Hi Chihang, First of all, i want it to be clear that as admin in the Club Penguin Wiki, my job is to help users, so don't feel uncomfortable to ask questions about the wiki. I know happy knows that in chat. He showed me this message you sent me in the history page (he's kinda nosy, but you get use to it). I tried to explain him in chat why your block is not judged (it is true, as arguying about revealing age that will give enough info to criminals to locate you is really stupid. age! there are more than 400 million kids (or more) in the world that are less than 13). I thought he forgot about it, but it seems he did not. I will try to speak again with Shrimp, Awesome and Happy, to try and stop this obsessive for ages (i would say they are more obsessive than some of these "criminals" they are talking about). Another user that was blocked for COPPA recently is Delta160, and i think it's another fail of the administration that we allow treating to users like this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:11, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Awesome He was probably talking about this part of the policy. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:message Hi Chihang, Once again, thanks for helping in preventing vandalism. Another thing: i changed your block so youll be unblocked on August 1. I don't think that Awesome or Shrimp (or Happy) will notice, but as awesome extended your block several time, it's time to end it. The absurd is that you're much better users than them altogether. You are (or were) much more active, and i barely see them but on chat, but when it comes to block users that are not harming the wiki, they take action. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:48, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Sdgsgfs I contacted him for you in teh Community Central. 2 more things: #I changed yyour block so it expires in 2 days. #It doesn't really matter cause almost everyone have moved to t henew wiki. It was yesterday, and i really see this as a trick of the new wiki. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:04, July 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:True intentions Hi Chihang. About the whole thing about the new wiki advertising, i'm glad i can say it was a total failure. The advertising has stopped, and i assume it won't return, at least for the next 6 onths. About your block, i assume that Awesome will keep blocking you as long as he has admin rights. I'm also pretty sure none of the admins really remember any detail from your block, though. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:21, August 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:I caused you so much trouble Hi Chihang, I do't think i quite understand- on what troubles are you talking about? Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:01, August 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:Awesome angry Hi Chihang, First of all, it's my work to keep the wiki safe and help the users- whether if they are blocked or not. I do have disagreements with users and admins sometimes, of course, but in the buttom line i'm still admin, and need to help users, so as some disagreements are sort of ordinary, please don't feel you got me into troubles. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:23, August 23, 2012 (UTC)